


Cats??? Or is it dogs??

by jessepinkmans, peedrinker



Category: Haikyuu!!, hq!! - Fandom
Genre: Also not mine, Crack, M/M, helo this is melk i wrote this when i was wasted plEase my writing is not this bad, love her pls, ok my writing is bad, this is a joke, this is rly cute, this is written by same friend who writes the meme fic with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepinkmans/pseuds/jessepinkmans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peedrinker/pseuds/peedrinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama is waiting for hinata to finish getting dressed when a dog??? or is it a cat???? jumps on him. natsu explains to him that it's a cat and that he shouldn't be scared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats??? Or is it dogs??

Kageyama wasn't used to this whole going to other people's houses thing. He was quite lucky that Shouyous mother wasn't home but still it was super awkward. With stiff movements he sat on the couch where Hinata told him to wait and stared at the wall trying not to do something stupid.  
  
While he was deep in thought about how badly he could probably mess up right now, something jumped onto his lap. Eyes wide, Kageyama looked down at the white hairy thing on his lap. It was moving. He poked it trying to make it move away but it wouldn't budge and just snuggled into him more.  
Why did this hairy worm thing even like him and why did it feel so soft?  
  
"Ah bad kitty where did you go?" A high pitched voice shouted and a short orange haired girl came into the room. "Oh there you are! Bad kitty."  
  
Ignoring Kageyama, the girl went over and pick up the thing. The thing simply snarled at her and jumped back into Kageyamas lap, he was ready to die by this time.  
  
"Get it off, please." He said, trying his best not to scream.  
  
"Smokey likes you!" The girl said happily but then frowned all of a sudden. "That's not fair, she's my cat, she's supposed to like me."  
  
"Cat?"  
  
"Yes, silly! She's a cat."  
  
"A cat?"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and tried to pick Smokey back up again but she just snarled at her. "You must be that person Onii-chan always talks about. Tobio right? The stupid one?"  
  
Kageyama frowned slightly, not sure wether he should be offended that he's known as the stupid one by who seemed to be Shouyous sister, or just be happy that Shouyou talks about him outside of school. "What does that mean?"  
  
"You don't know how to be nice, right? And you called a dog a cat once."  
  
"It was a cat..." Kageyama said quietly as he began questioning everything he was ever told. "Right?"  
  
"No," She pointed at the thing sitting in his lap. "That's a cat."  
  
"This is not a cat, cats are supposed to be cute." Kageyama looked down at the "cat", she wasn't cute at all.  
  
"Smokey is cute! You're just as mean as Onii-chan said." The girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well I don't care, give me my cat back."  
  
Kageyama poked the cat in an attempt to make it move but it wouldn't budge, the only response he got was the cat cuddling closer to him. "It doesn't want to go."  
  
The cat meowed in response and Kageyama was sure that his heart had stopped for a second there. "Get it off." He hissed as he tried to push the cat away. "I don't like it."  
  
"You're such a bully. I don't know why Onii-chan even likes you."  
  
Right as she had said that, Shouyou came running down the stairs with his normal clothes on. He smiled when he saw Smokey on Kageyamas lap. "She likes you!"  
  
Kageyama frowned, basically on the brink of tears. "I don't like her. Please get her off."  
  
"But she likes you! She never likes anyone!" Hinata said happily as he walked over to Kageyama. "That means you can come over everyday."  
  
"Not with this thing here."  
  
"You're so mean." Shouyou frowned and flicked Kageyamas forehead. "Smokey get off his lap he's a bully."  
  
"Yes please get off and I'm not a bully, I'm Japanese."

 

**extra ending:**

**From Shouyou**

Smokey won't stop meowing, she wants you back :D

 

**To Shouyou**

I'd rather get kissed by you than have that “cat” near me again.

 

**From Shouyou**

Ur so mean tobio :( I hope smokey scratches you

 

**From Shouyou**

:( :( :( :( :( :(

 

**To Shouyou**

go away I hate you

 

**From Shouyou**

:0 I'm going to scratch you and meow in your ear !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**To Shouyou**

new phone who dis


End file.
